inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4: The Counterattack
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Iwate Ryota #Kai Haru Episode 4: The Counterattack Second half. Commentator: Saa, the first half has just ended! We will now start the second half! Let's see if Universe Eleven will turn this around! Isamu (thinking): We definitely will! (To Universe Eleven): Saa, minna! Yarou ze! Universe Eleven: Yeah! whistles. Commentator: Forward Masanori-kun has passed the ball to Forward Ryoko-kun! "Tsch. That commentator. He doesn't have to comment on every little detail!" Hideyoshi said, smirking. "You won't get past me!" Kai yelled. "Ikouze, Maboroshi Feint!" And then the ball disappears and did a decoy, but when he turned around, Hideyoshi had the ball. "That's right, Hideyoshi-senpai!" Isamu shouted encouragingly. "Urusai, Sato!" Kai yelled. "I'll get that back!" "Right back at you!" Hideyoshi said. "Take this! Tackle Slide!" He then he slid and cleared the ball. Referee whistles. Commentator: CLEAR!!!! Hideyoshi Kaza had his ball cleared by Haru Kai! "Shut up, man. That's embarrassing." Hideyoshi thought. "See that? That was my newest hissastsu! Tackle Slide!" "Some hell of a hissastsu." Hideyoshi said, sneering. "Well, I cleared the ball, didn't I, loser?" "Loser?! Who are you to be calling me loser, huh?!" "Hey, hey. Prove to me that you aren't a loser the next time you clear my ball." He smirked, then walking away. "Kono yarou...!" Hideyoshi said, pissed. "Hideyoshi-senpai! Don't let him get to you!" Jun said, going over to him. "Minna! Daijoubu desu! We can do this! It's our turn to counterattack!" "Yeah!" "Hmph. He thinks he can beat us." Kai said. "Well, we're just about to get started. Ikouze, minna! Destroy them with everything we've got!" "Yeah!" "Come at me!" Hideyoshi shouted. Then he passed the ball to Jun. "Make it in, Jun! I believe in you!" "Yeah!" "Hah! What a showoff!" Kai said, smirking. Then running up to Jun, he tried to steal the ball from him, but Jun was too fast. "Ikouze, DARRKUU BIRRZZAADOO!!!" It does the same thing with Ryota-kun's Eternal Blizzard, but much faster, stronger, and darker. "I won't let you! Burrninnggg Handdoo!" And then explosive flames were shown everywhere, and tried to stop Dark Blizzard. "MADA MADA!!!" He yelled. And finally, he slipped his hands and the ball went in. Referee whistles. Commentator: KIMATA!!!!!!!!! GOALLLL!!!!! UNIVERSE ELEVEN HAS TIED UP!!! THE SCORE IS NOW 2-2!!!! "He needs to shut up, man!" Hideyoshi whined. "Come on, Hideyoshi-senpai. Show some respect." Jun said, cheering him up. "Hmph. Don't get all cocky just cause you scored a goal, Jun." He said, patting him on the shoulder and walking away. "Hai!" "Jun! Good job!" Isamu shouted. "Arigatou-ne, nii-chan!" "Let's do our best, Jun!" "Yeah!" "Guys! This is where we start our soccer! Let's go get 'em!" "Yeah!" "Tsch." Kai said, sneering. "Kuso!!! I let a goal in!" Arata said, upset. "Shinpai sunna, Arata. You just protect this place. The rest is up to us. Got it?" "Yeah. Go wild, Kai!" "I don't need you to tell me that. I'm already as wild as I am. I'll go even wilder." Referee whistles. Commentator: There's the kickoff for Royal Eleven! How will Royal Eleven respond?! Kai passes the ball to Nagasaki. Nagasaki then runs up to the goal. Commentator: Oh? Is Nagasaki going to shoot all by himself?! Then Nagasaki said, "Kai! We'll make a combination hissastsu right here, right now!" "Yeah! Let's do this!" But as they prepared to form a hissastsu technique, Hideyoshi ran straight up to them, and stole the ball. Commentator: Oh my! Hideyoshi came all the way to the front and steals the ball from Nagasaki and Kai! "Who's the loser now, huh?!" "Nani?!" Kai said, gritting his teeth. Commentator: There's his chance! No one's marking him! "Man, shut up! The moment you said something like that, they'll come and mark me." He thought. "Oh, well. I'd score anyway!" "Not a chance, loser!" And then Kai came up and yellied, "Tackle Slide!!!" "Well, as if I'm going to fall for that again! Jun!" And then he back passes to Jun. Commentator: What a splendid pass!!! "Make it in, Jun!" "Yeah!" "DARRUKKKUU BLIZZARDDOO!!!!" "No way that'll happen again!" Arata yelled. "Phoenix Handdo!" He yelled, and a big phoenix came out of nowhere, and he caught the ball. "Kuso!!!!" Jun yelled, hitting his fists to the ground. Commentator: AND THE BALL IS HEADED TOWARDS THE GOAL OF UNIVERSE ELEVEN!!! WILL ISAMU BLOCK IT, OR NOT?! "You won't get past me!" Ryota said, trying to get past Kai. "Too slow!" And Kai, getting past Ryota, or he thought he got past him, Ryota rushed up towards him and cleared the ball. "Nice, Ryota!" Isamu said, gratefully. "Thanks!" Commentator: It's a no goal this time! Thankfully, Ryota has recovered and cleared the ball for Isamu! "Oh, so close!" Nagasaki said. "Yeah. But we'll definitely get it next time." Referee whistles. Commentator: Saa, only twenty more minutes left in the game! Who will win?!! "Yu!" Hideyoshi said, passing the ball to Yu. "Yeah!" And then Yu, bringing the ball upfront, Kai said, "I won't let you! Tackle Slide!" "I had that coming! Masanori! Make it in!" "Yeah!" "From there?! Are you an idiot or what?!" Commentator: Oh my! Masanori-kun is going to try to score a goal from there! Will he make it?! "Please... let me just score one goal!" Masanori thought. And then he kicked it with all his might, though Arata caught it easily. "Kuso!!" He yelled. "Masa-kun! Donmai, donmai!" Isamu said. Referee whistles. Commentator: And it's a no goal! The score is still 2-2!!! And there's the kickoff! "We'll make our combination hissastsu this time!" "Yeah!" "Knightuuu Warrior!" "W-what?!" Isamu thought nervously. "Defense!" Isamu yelled. "Yeah!" "Here we come, Sato!" "Koi! I'll definitely stop you! Zettai!" And then they shot through the defense, and straight for Isamu. "This won't end here! Majin za Handdo! ....AHHHH!!!!" Referee whistles. Commentator: GOALLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!! KIMATA!!!!!!!!! THE SCORE IS NOW 3-2, ROYAL ELEVEN IS IN THE LEAD ONCE AGAIN!!! NOW ONLY FIFTEEN MINUTES LEFT OF THE SECOND HALF!!! WHAT WILL YOU DO?!!! Isamu tried to get up again, but was injured severely. "Nii-chan!" Jun called, going over to him. "Kontaku! Nii-chan...!" "Mada mada! I can still play!" "No." "What?!" "You heard me. I said, no." "D-demo!" "No." "Miyazaki kontaku!" "Sato, I know how much you still want to be the goalkeeper. But you're injured badly. Look at that knee." "It really doesn't hurt at all! See?! I'm fine!" He tried to get up, but couldn't. Sighing, Miyazaki said, "I won't allow you to play. We still have another goalkeeper on reserve. We're subbing you out." "Kontaku..!" "Oshiro! You're up!" "Hai!" "I'm counting on you, Oshiro-kun." He said, getting up painfully. "Don't worry, Captain. I won't let you down!" Commentator: They have switched Sato with Oshiro! "He's already done for? Hah. What a weakling." "Nii-chan is not a weakling!" Jun said, pissed off. "Really? Well, since we're done with him, we'll finish you off as well. Right Nagasaki?" And then they all laughed, leaving Jun gritting his teeth, feeling very pissed off. Preview of Episode 5: Jun VS Kai I'm Isamu Sato, and I have just been pulled out of the game of the second half, being severely injured. But because of this, Kai has been very cocky, and since his main target was me, and now that I'm off the field, they are targeting my younger brother, Jun. Then Jun started to show some very aggressive plays, and an all-out battle between Kai and Jun starts. They start to have dirty plays and is driven to win over one another. I am the only one who can stop them. I have to stop them! Next on Universe Series! Jun VS Kai!